wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Hair Day
"Bad Hair Day" is the first episode of the Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 15, 2012. Overall, it is the 41st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are charting the territory of a male lion Martin named "He Who Breathes Fire", when they find out that two twin lions are trying to take over He Who Breathes Fire's pride, and will stop at nothing to get rid of his cubs (even with the rest of the Wild Kratts team protecting them). While they run back to help, they are repeatedly delayed by other animals, and the Kratt brothers find out that it is difficult being a lion on the African savanna. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers get into their jeep and find lions in the African savanna. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. At the break of dawn in the African savanna, the Wild Kratts are looking at sleeping lions. After the leader of the pride gets waken up by one of the cubs, it roars and some fog comes out of its mouth, leading Martin to name it "He Who Breathes Fire". He Who Breathes Fire then goes on territory patrol, and the Kratt brothers put on their Creature Power Suits, take some Creature Power Discs, and follow him. While they do so, they chart his territory. However, He Who Breathes Fire's lionesses call out danger: twin lions, who are trying to take over the pride. He Who Breathes Fire runs back, and the Kratt brothers follow him. He Who Breathes Fire experiences his first delay when he gets pierced by a myriad of porcupine quills. Chris quickly plucks out all the quills, and He Who Breathes Fire continues running. Their second delay happens in the middle of a river, when He Who Breathes Fire gets caught in a fight between a crocodile and a hippopotamus. The Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits and take him across the river. He Who Breathes Fire continues running back to his pride. Later, a python tightly wraps its body around He Who Breathes Fire. Martin activates his Python Creature Power Suit and ambushes the python. He releases He Who Breathes Fire but has difficultly freeing himself. Chris and He Who Breathes Fire continue their run. With nowhere else to hide the cubs, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy pick up the cubs and return to the Tortuga while the twin lions follow them. They lock down all the Tortuga's openings. However, the crafty twins climb onto the sunroof and enter from there after one of the cubs accidentally opens up the sunroof. The three then enter the garage and hide in the Hippo Sub. In spite of the safety of the Hippo Sub, the lions enter the garage and one of them holds onto the button of the controller (it fell out of Aviva's hand after she closed the opening hatch) that was used to open the opening hatch of the Hippo Sub. Just before the hatch completely opens, He Who Breathes Fire arrives. Chris, and later Martin activate their Lion Creature Power Suits and help He Who Breathes Fire fight the twin lions. Eventually, He Who Breathes Fire chases the twins away. At the end, the Kratt brothers declare that it is difficult being a lion on the African savanna. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a male lion and follow him as it patrols its territory. Before concluding the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!", they say "the lion may even be the top predator, but not the King of Beasts". Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Lion:'He Who Breathes Fire,Lil' Cubby,El Cutisimo,Screen Saver,Cat Burglar,Chris,Martin *Warthog *Grant's Zebra *African Crested Porcupine *Nile crocodile *Hippopotamus *African Rock Python *Cheetah Live Action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Muskox (called Musk ox) * Horse Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Yak Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Impala * Cape buffalo (called Buffalo) * Bat-eared fox * Giraffe * Black rhinoceros (called Rhino) * African bush elephant (called Elephant) * African leopard (called Leopard) * Spotted hyena * African wild dog (called Wild dog) Trivia *"Bad Hair Day" is the Wild Kratts' third wildcat adventure. *The Kratt Brothers' previous PBS Kids show, Zoboomafoo, also featured 2 other lion cubs who were also named after Chris and Martin. *Chris put in a Hippo Creature Power Disc instead of a crocodile because he touch a crocodile . * There is a scene when the lion cub tries to wake up his dad, is a reference to the Disney animated film, "The Lion King". Key facts and Creature Moments * Lion dads are real protective of their cubs. * Male lions have a magnificent mane, but there are a few animals who have even longer hair on their head. * Musk ox and yak are tied for 3rd longest. * Horses are 2nd. The longest horse mane was measured at 18 feet (5.4864 meters) long. * When a human lets her hair keep growing, a human has the longest hair on their head in the creature world. The longest hair on any human was 18 feet, 5 inches (5.4864 meters) long. * A territorial battle between a lion, a hippo, and a crocodile is sometimes there. *A python attacks a lion to choke him. Gallery wk1392.png|The whole Wild Kratts crew inside the Createrra, from right to left: Chris, Jimmy (sleeping, his feet are visible), Koki, Martin and Aviva wk1393.png|One of the lion cubs is waking up the lion Martin will name He Who Breathes Fire. wk1394.png wk1395.png|The animals with the longest hair – 3rd: Yak;… wk1396.png|…2nd: Horse… wk1397.png|…and 1st:… wk1398.png|…Women! wk1399.png wk1400.png|Martin Is naming the lion He Who Breathes Fire. wk1401.png wk1402.png wk1403.png wk1404.png wk1405.png wk1406.png|Chris is taking his Creature Power Suit and Power Suit Gloves that are below Jimmy's head. wk1407.png|Chris and Martin are ready to follow He Who Breathes Fire. wk1408.png wk1409.png wk1410.png wk1411.png|Chris and Martin are walking across the savanna. (far view) wk1412.png|It's day now. wk1413.png wk1414.png|Martin is imitating a lion that is fighting against a rival named Chris. wk1415.png|A lion cub… wk1416.png|…+ another lion cub = two lion cubs wk1417.png wk1418.png wk1419.png|Aviva or Koki is looking at the both twin lions that are rivals of He Who Breathes Fire's pride through her binoculars. wk1420.png|Suddently, Martin is falling down. wk1421.png wk1422.png|He Who Breathes Fire is having many porcupine quills in his skin. wk1423.png|Martin is having the same problem. wk1424.png|Chris is pulling the quills out of He Who Breathes Fire's skin. wk1425.png|Chris is having an idea to free Martin from the quills: Swinging! wk1426.png|Chris can skillfully avoid the porcupine quills he has just swinged out of Martin's skin! Hooray! wk1427.png wk1428.png|Six lion cubs are at close quarters so they look like a packet. wk1429.png wk1430.png|Aviva and Koki are scared. wk1431.png|Chris, Martin and He Who Breathes Fire are swimming through a river. wk1432.png|But a crocodile is approaching! wk1433.png|Lion–Croc–Hippo three-fight wk1434.png|The Kratt brothers are holding Crocodile (Chris) and Hippo (Martin) Power Discs. wk1435.png|Chris and Martin are doing a cool check. wk1436.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Crocodile and Hippo Power. wk1437.png|Chris and Martin are floating He Who Breathes Fire to the riverbank. wk1438.png wk1439.png|Chris and Martin are still touching the activation buttons because they need Human Power again. wk1440.png|A python is wrapping He Who Breathes Fire to choke him. wk1441.png|Martin in Python Power is having some trouble with the python. They are forming a heart here. wk1443.png|One of the lion cubs is scratching and destroying the large monitor of the Tortuga. wk1444.png|Koki is unhappy first. wk1445.png|Although, Koki is naming the cub Screensaver. wk1446.png wk1447.png|Two lion cubs have painted themselves with green and blue paint so Aviva names them Chris and Martin. wk1448.png wk1449.png wk1450.png wk1451.png|Martin has just activated Cheetah Power to get to the Tortuga quicker. wk1452.png wk1453.png|Chris in Lion Power is fighting against one of the two rivals. wk1454.png|Martin, still in Cheetah Power wk1455.png|He needs Lion Power quickly to help Chris and He Who Breathes Fire. wk1456.png|Chris is lying on the floor. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes on home video